A Pirate's Life For Me
by Aelyna326
Summary: Ruth Harker is no damsel. She is orchestrater of her own fate, and her own saviour when things go bad. But one mistake finds her trapped on a pirate ship, at the mercy of it's mercurial captain. She hates being in debt, and will do whatever it takes to balance the books. Jack however won't accept her payment, he's playing the gentleman; but Ruth knows it can't be more than an act.
1. Prologue

A Pirate's Life for Me

**Prologue**

"Come back, filthy little harlot I'll slit your throat!" Bloody Naval Officers were worse than pirates! Ruth ignored the threat and kept running. Then she heard shots, she ducked behind a large wooden box, it was going to be loaded onto a ship, as soon as it was filled. Ruth heard the drunk officer stumble into the shipping yard, he was persistent, and if he caught her, she'd be raped and beaten, if not worse. Ruth had been living that life for long enough to know how to get out of situations like this, usually it involved a heartfelt apology and some sexual favours for free, but this man had something in his eyes, he had _wanted _to hurt her from the beginning.

She had only one option... the boxes. The one she was behind had no lid on it, which meant it needed to be filled before it would be loaded. Ruth took the Officer's stolen purse out of her pocket, opened it, pocketed all the gold, and threw the rest near him. The noise of the skittering coins reverberated in the silent night, and he stooped, trying to gather some up. She took the chance ad climbed into the box, shutting the lid up after her, praying he wouldn't check it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She prayed too hard, not only did he not check it, no one did, before it was loaded up in the earliest hours of the morning, Ruth woke to the swaying motion of her box being lifted by the crane and deposited who knew where. This was not good, if she was on the wrong kind of ship, stowing away was punishable by death. If she was on the worst kind of ship, her punishment didn't even bear thinking about.

Through a crack in the side of the box, she saw a man stumbling into the hold. She had had enough of drunkards. "Ah, Rum..." He started humming and murmuring something, "...and really bad eggs... drink up me hearties, yo ho!" He was moving towards her box, _please don't come any closer... _He reached out and pried the lid of her box. "Where's the rum gone?" The dread-locked man looked down at her, very upset. "I... I'm sorry sir, I don't know." The man seemed to register that he had a stowaway, albeit an attractive one. He reached down and pulled her up, "Come on out of there love... and tell ol' Jack what you were doing _in _there in the first place."

Ruth clambered out, and the man called Jack took her shoulders, looking into her face. "I'm sorry sir... I didn't mean to stowaway, I swear... I was just running away, from a man, and I thought I might hide in here... and when I woke up, I realised I was on a ship... but I swear I never meant to stowaway, especially not on a Pirate ship, I might not be smart sir, but I ain't _that_ stupid." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she began to panic. Jack released her shoulders, "Lucky you didn't stowaway, because if you had we might have had to keelhaul you, and that would have been a waste." He brushed a finger over her cheek, and the tears fell.

"Please sir, I am sorry, I never meant to stowaway, if you just let me alone I'll work sir, I'm a hard worker... please..." She was sure her pleas were falling on deaf ears, but Jack wasn't a cruel man, at least not as cruel as he might have people think. "Well that's alright then, we'll get you to work." The girl sobbed harder, "Please, I never meant..." Jack took her shoulders again,  
"Listen now, I meant scrubbing decks and carrying cargo, it'll be hard, but not the kind of work you're thinking of." He could see it in her eyes, she thought he was lying. "Wait here now." He left her in the hold, heading up on deck to find some clothes, and bandages.

When the Pirate came back down, Ruth saw him holding a bundle of clothing, "You change, and head on up the decks in a moment. Introduce yourself as... what's your name?"  
"Ruth, Ruth Harker sir."  
"Well, don't introduce yourself as Ruth... Harker should do."  
"I will sir, and your name, your full name?"  
"Jack, Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"This is your ship?!"  
"Yes it is Harker, and you're safe on it, as safe as any of me crew."  
"Thank you sir... captain... cap'n? What's the ship's name?" Jack Sparrow smiled,  
"This is the Black Pearl." All the colour drained from Ruth's face, and Jack put a conciliatory hand on her shoulder, "Get changed now, I must find me rum."

Ruth changed quickly, wrapping the bandages tightly around her breasts, her fingers slipped on the knot at the back, but Jack (who had been glancing over from the cases every so often), came to her rescue. Ruth jumped, but she didn't really mind, she was used to the touch of men, it was in her job description. When she was dressed, she ran her hair through her fingers. It was long, brown, and dirty. "Do you 'av a dagger cap'n?" Jack nodded, helping her cut her hair off at her shoulders, and tied the rest at the base of her neck with a piece of twine. "There, a pretty boy if ever I saw one, but a boy nonetheless." She smiled, this had gone a lot better than it had any right to.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Up on deck, no one noticed the new boy, she skirted the crew at first, but soon enough she was working in amongst them, laughing with them, eating beside them. When Jack would come on deck to address them, he often searched out her gaze, just to wink or flash her a half smile; reminding her that they shared a secret. Ruth smiled and winked back, but she knew there was more to the smiles than might meet the eye; each one was a reminder, _I know your secret, and I can tell it. _Keeping Jack sweet was all that would keep her safe from the dangers of being a woman alone on a ship full of men, an ocean away from anywhere even remotely civilised.

The crew were friendly, and amusing, but none of them, save Gibbs maybe, could even spell Civil, let alone act it. Jack... well he was interesting, a pirate through and through, but sometimes she thought a gentleman lurked beneath the surface, it was something in his walk, and his eyes; they sparkled constantly, but sometimes, if you looked in the right light, they were as guarded as any great Gentleman's. Ruth had met many a gentleman, her clients were from all walks of life, and even great men had impure urges. She wasn't naive, gentleman or not, Jack would take what he thought was owed, that was the way of things.

"Come on Harker, pull, pull boy!" Ruth's hands slipped the rope, but she caught it again and pulled with all her strength, it wasn't enough. She was almost being lifted by the movement of the sails above her, a strong hand caught the rope just above her own grip. "I've got it lad." Ruth made to let go, but Jack yelped, "Don't let go though!" She tightened her grip, "And... pull... and... pull... and pull..." Working in tandem, they had it hoisted in no time at all.

"Well done Harker, seems your fitting in alright." Jack was wiping his hands on his shirt, Ruth looked down at her own, they had been sore from rope burn and salt; been cracked and raw already, and now the rope had finished them off – bloody gashes had opened, deep and smarting. "They'll leather up soon enough, come on, we'll rinse and bandage them while we've got a minute." Jack gestured for her to follow. They sat in his cabin, drinking spiced rum as she soaked her hands in clean water. Jack ripped some strips of cloth off an old shirt to bind the wounds.

"Here love, give us your hands." She did so, and Jack wrapped them expertly.  
"Thanks Jack." He gave her her hands back, they were still sore, but not unbearable.  
"Not a problem love, I look after me crew."  
"You've been especially kind to me though, and you've had no reason to..." She wanted to ask him, wanted to know what his price was going to be. She didn't mind paying, but she liked to know how much. Everyday she was on Jack's ship for free felt like it was adding interest. "I owe you a debt Jack, I know that..." She reached forward to take his hand, "And I pay my debts." Jack twisted his hand so he cradled hers again, "You owe me nothing love. You work for your keep same as anybody else." Ruth looked directly into his Kohl rimmed eyes, searching for a lie, they glinted almost black in the candle light, and it was impossible to tell.

"Alright Jack, thank you. And thanks for the rum." She winked, leaving him with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ruth woke up screaming. She tumbled from her hammock onto the damp wood boards beneath. It was an old nightmare; men coming into her room, dragging her from her bed, towards the cries of her mother and sisters. She had been thrown into the hall of her own home, and seen her father, lying still, already dead. And her mother, her loving older sisters, being violated by the filthy men. She was very young, but not too young for these men. They were on her, tearing her nightdress away from her, as she kicked, scratched, and struggled as hard as she could. Then... that sudden spurt of blood as her brother's knife slit the throat of the man pinning her arms. She had woken at that point, but the reality was – _that _was only the beginning of the nightmare.

Her shipmates were so rum soaked they hadn't woken at her cry, so Ruth clambered to her feet and made her way up on deck. The night air was cool on her skin as she looked into the depths of the star spangled ocean, she wished she could swim, getting some of the sweat and dirt off her skin would be a blessing. She settled for letting her hair down, enjoying the feel of the wind running through it. "Heard you cryin'."  
"I wasn't cryin', just had a nightmare."  
"'Bout what?"  
"Nothin'."  
"A'right, I guess your not feelin' chatty." She tried to laugh, but she was looking back into the past, the dark water began to roil beneath her gaze, her breathing increased as images flashed before her eyes. A hand on her back drew her away from them. "Ruthie love?"  
"Sorry Jack, it's just hard to think about."  
"Harder to talk about, I'd guess."  
"Yeah and sometimes it plays over and over in my head, I wish I could just turn it off." The sea was getting rougher, waves rocked the ship, but Jack's arm around her shoulders kept her steady.

He never asked her to relive those moments, and for that she was grateful, he just cracked a few jokes, told a few tall tales, and otherwise kept her mind off the past.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ruth loved the _Pearl_, it was as good a home, if not better, than any she'd had before (except for _that_ one, but she was supposed to be keeping her mind off the past), soon enough she was singing along to '_A__ pirate's life for me_'. They sailed right up to the Spanish Maine, where they intercepted a Spice&Sugar ship, heading for the Caribbean Islands they had just left. There was fairly little bloodshed, the ship wasn't well defended, and Jack let all the prisoners live to sail their ship home, after they'd filled the hold with most of their cargo.

She killed two men, both in self-defence, and helped Gibbs finish a third.

The next ship to cross their path was a Slaver, and though they had no interest in the cargo, Jack decided to liberate it anyway. The violence from the Sugar&Spice ship hadn't bothered her unduly, but what they found below decks on the slaver gave her fresh nightmares. She volunteered to go below with Jack and a few others, and keys in hand, they descended. The stench made her vomit, but no one would have noticed, the vomit mixed in with sewage already inches deep. Even Jack looked shaken, he held his shirt sleeve to his nose, and gave muffled orders to start unchaining everyone.

She had expected men in cages, maybe chained, but that was not what they found, they found rows and rows of men, women and children, packed as tight as a plague pit. As Ruth moved along, unlocking each person she came to she learnt that some were dead, and some so diseased or injured they were incapable of standing. She helped a heavily pregnant woman to her feet, and pulled a boy no older than seven by the hand as they clambered back up to the decks.

The open air was a blessing, and the freed slaves blinked in light they hadn't seen for too long. Ruth had learnt a long time ago that every human was different, and though there was a uniformity in colouring and contouring of their faces, she could see the unique agony in every eye, a window to the desperate soul and broken spirit of each person.

The pregnant woman met with someone she knew, and he took over her care, finding somewhere for her to sit and rest. The little boy however, remained glued to her side. They watched Jack speaking to his crew, three men, escaped slaves themselves, wanted to help the ship return to the African mainland, and five of the young men from the slaver wanted to join the pirate crew. She asked Jack, when they were about to re-board the_ Pearl_, what happened to the surviving crew of the Slaver. "None of the crew survived." His voice was unusually cold, and she took his meaning; but she couldn't blame him for it.

The little boy was still attached to her leg, so she asked Simeon, an African native who had been with the crew as long as she, to translate for her. "Tell him he has to stay Sim, tell him he has to find his family." He did,  
"Ee says ee got no family – ee says dey killed dem all. Ee says to take 'im wid you."  
"I can't! He's too young." But the boy was desperate, and Ruth wasn't really all that averse. He'd probably safer on the ship with her, than sailing with green sailors, with no family to look out for him.

So, she went to ask Jack. At first he looked unsure, "I've never much cared for kids. Very short..."  
"He'll grow as tall as Sim one day, and till he does, he can scamper the rigging quicker than any o' us." Ruth was actually the best suited to climbing and swinging at the moment, because of her comparatively small stature, but she was right; having a child on board could come in useful.

Of course she didn't want to push her luck with Jack, but the feeling of the little hand in hers gave her a bit more strength than she would otherwise have had. Had she had left a child behind her in death, she would have wanted someone to take care of them, like no one ever had her. "I'll take responsibility for him Jack. I swear I will. He won't be no trouble for anyone but me. And as for rations and that, I'll do very well sharing with him."  
"Well I shouldn't think that's a good idea – without enough food he'll get no taller, and I won't have him being that small all the time. We get quite enough of the from Marty." He glanced over at the tiny man distrustfully. Ruth never knew what to do with Jack when he was like this, his nonsense always seemed to be hiding something more logical. Or maybe it just sounded like it was.

She thought for a moment, then grinned; "Well, having a child on board might make Marty look taller – it'll make us all look taller in fact! Ain't that worth the extra rations?" Jack eyed her with a hidden smile, perhaps impressed she had managed to out-reason him, while still talking just as much nonsense as he. "Very well then – welcome aboard Mr... what's 'is name?"  
"No idea. Simeon...! Hey, ask him what is name is." It turned out to be Mosi, and he was somewhere near 9 years older. He looked a lot younger, probably due to the poor nutrition.

Gibbs didn't like the idea, "Having a child on the ship'll bring frightful bad luck down on us!"  
"P'raps, but isn't it better to have bad luck, than no luck at all? At least with bad luck, there's some luck to be found." Gibbs didn't know how to answer Jack, so he was ignored, and Mosi was welcomed into the pirate family.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At first it seemed fine, Mosi was a cheerful little thing, given his circumstances – and having food in his belly was all he needed to make him smile. Ruth's unfailing kindness was more than he could have expected. They couldn't really speak, but with a lot of hand gestures, and Simeon's help, they made a go of it. He had a hammock that Sim had helped her put up beneath hers, but he invariably ended up asleep on her, curled up into her side, squashed against the hammock, but far preferring that, than being left to sleep alone.

Ruth had noticed he had a cough, but she thought it would go away with time. She kept thinking that, right up until she was woken one night, by his choking cough. Then she began to worry a little; and she was right to, within days he was always wheezing, finding breathing difficult even when he wasn't coughing. The whole crew had become accustomed to keeping an eye on him, and he was no longer allowed to scale the rigging, or sit up in the crow's nest – he was too weak to risk it.

Even though Gibbs had been against taking him on, he took a strong liking to him, and was often found giving him honey sweetened mead to try and sooth his raw throat. Still, his cough got worse and worse, until he was confined to the hammock, unable to do anything but gasp and writhe in his sleep. Every moment Ruth had spare was taken up with looking after him. Often she would go down to find Simeon, or Gibbs already checking on him, but during one visit, she was surprised to find Jack looking him over.

"How is he cap'n?"  
"Not well," He looked far away, and that gaze, usually dulled a little by alcohol, was even sharper than usual. Ruth bent down, picking up a cloth she had been using to clean sweat from the child, as she mopped his face, arms and chest, Jack spoke again. "Do you think, because his skin is black he doesn't feel things like we do?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Neither do I. Do you think they did?"  
"No, but I hope they did. If they thought it was animals they were dealing with, it could be excused... but they didn't. They didn't think that, and they did it anyway!" Unbidden tears fell onto Mosi's skin, not black at all, but shiny, smooth brown, like an autumn conker.

She felt Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "If he makes it through the night, he'll live. But I wouldn't count on him making to morn." Her shoulders shook, and she had to stop her work, leaving the cloth to cool his forehead while she wept.

Jack's arms encircled her, and she cried into his shirt. "We'll move him to my cabin, he needs a bit o' quiet, some warmth to help the fever sweat out." Ruth tried to thank him, but her words were cut short by the tears. He muttered a _shush, _and let her cry until she got a hold of herself. Then he lifted little Mosi from the hammock, carrying him to the cabin.

She was excused from her duties, so she could watch over Mosi until the end came. Late in the night Jack returned, and sat at the boy's bedside with her. Every so often, he would turn, or cry out, and Ruth would comfort him as best she could, her hand gripping his emaciated one, but never too tightly, he felt so fragile already. "His breathin's slowin'," She placed a hand over his heart, the beat was fast, and every so often it stuttered. "Not long now." She whispered. Jack placed a hand over hers, and they waited.

The morning light was coming up, and still his little heart retained it's unsteady beat. She checked his forehead, and turned to Jack, "Is it my hope, or is he cooler?" He checked, then checked again,  
"It's probably too early to tell, but maybe..." Sudden energy overcame Ruth, and she stood, going to rinse the cloth in cool water once again, mopping down, pulling the bedclothes aside, to let him cool off. She even fed him a little water, whether he was swallowing or not, she had to try. "Come on little one, come on." She gripped his hand, and Jack watched her,  
"Don't let hope get the better of you Ruthie."  
"I can't help it." She murmured, he nodded, and again they watched in silence. The men were awake and on the decks when the fever finally broke, his temperature returned slowly to normal, and his heartbeat became rhythmic.

"Mosi? Mosi, can you hear me little one?" She ran a hand over his coarse, sweat soaked hair, and Jack gently shook his shoulder. For just one moment, his eyes opened. They were hazy and unseeing, but it was a sign; he had lived through the night, God had given him another chance. Ruth laughed aloud, relief flooding her. "He made it!"  
"He did that." Jack was smiling down at her, eyes glittering with something stronger than his words. She threw her arms around him, still laughing, tears of joy replacing the bitter ones which had been there. She felt his hand on her waist as they came apart, and for a moment they looked at each other, both smiling, both overcome.

Maybe he kissed her, but it could have been the other way around, it didn't matter anyway; for just a second their lips met, the briefest touch, then he pulled away. "This calls for rum!" He grabbed a bottle from his stash, took a deep swig, and handed it to Ruth.

Ruth waited for Mosi to awaken again, and sleep properly, not just that heavy unconsciousness he had been under, until she returned to her duties; going about them with new vigour. "The boy alright then?"  
"He is Mr Gibbs, he is."  
"Well that's a blessin', I was prayin' for 'im." Simeon joined them,  
"Az waas aye."  
"Thanks to God and the both of you then, for it worked, and he lives."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Within the week Mosi was up and strong enough to join them all, helping where he could. His stick limbs were gaining some substance, his ribs less visible, his eyes not bulging so, as his hollow face returned to a healthy, smiling one. He was a joy to have around, and after almost dying, he seemed to have been forgiven by Jack for being a child. In fact, it was fair to say he was perhaps only loved more by Ruth. In his mind, he had found Mama and Baba. Of course, he knew Ruth was a woman, he was too young for clothes to throw him off, like they did those with strong associations connected to gender; and he knew his guardian angel was no man – he didn't understand why she pretended, but he didn't question it either.

For Ruth things were perfect. She had no family to speak of; mother, father and sisters dead, brother absent for many years now, and several children gone to God. Two still-borns, and one dead only a little after her first birthday. Life had not been kind. Mosi was a blessing to her, a child alone in the world, given to her care – something like family.

And then there was Jack. He spent many evenings teaching her how fence, and many more sitting and drinking with her. He spent time with Mosi, showing him how to be a good pirate, or just playing with him. She often found herself stopping to watch and laugh as they caused havoc on the ship. When Jack caught her eye now, she didn't feel like it was a threat, or a reminder of anything more sinister than honest friendship. But it was dangerous to trust him, as dangerous as it was to trust anyone, especially a man. Still, every time she tried to check herself, he would do something so charming, or funny, or kind, that she would forget her sense.

One such incident occurred late in the night. A very successful raid had left them with much food, wine, and riches; and Ruth's comrades had drunk themselves into a happy stupor in celebration. Ruth was still awake, she never drank too much (unless she was alone with Jack), incase she forgot herself, and revealed her true nature. She had been debating taking Mosi back to his hammock, but he was happily asleep on Simeon's legs, so she covered him in a coat, and left him. She was heading below decks herself, when Jack appeared, gesturing for her to follow him.

She stole up to his cabin, but it looked empty. Then the door closed quietly, and he came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I have something for you." She held still,  
"What is it?" His hands moved away, and she felt something heavy drop against her neck. Looking down, she saw a beautiful, iridescent opal, resting against her tanned chest. It was oval, bigger than a coin, and set in ornate silver. But the most wonderful thing about it, as she bent to look in the mirror on one of the chests, was that it wasn't held by an ordinary chain; but a copious thread of black pearls. She laughed delightedly, holding the stone to admire it.

"It was in one of the jewelry boxes, I thought it might suit you. You'll be back to civilisation, and womanhood, one day, so..."  
"It's beautiful Jack! Is it real?"  
"I had Gibbs take a look, he says yes."  
"And we all know Gibbs is never wrong. But it must be worth a fortune!"  
"A small fortune I'd guess ."  
"Why give it to me then?"  
"Because you're worth a fortune, to me." She turned around sharply, brow furrowed as she stared at him. "What are you on about Jack?" He didn't have to give her anything, if he wanted her, he must know that. "Nothin' Ruthie... just talking. Had too much rum I'd say, like always." He winked, laughed, and offered her a swig.

She was uncomfortable though, her hand clutching the necklace, her mind turning it all over and over. She took another long draft, and put the bottle down on the side. "Jack," He had been glancing over some maps, but he turned about as she spoke. She stood up, coming close to him, wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling herself flush against him. Then she lifted her face, and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For a second he was entirely still, but a second later he was kissing her back – passionately. He turned her, until she hit the cabin door. His lips moved from her's, down to her neck. Her head fell back, eyes fluttering closed as he devoured her. But suddenly she was released, he was stepping back, turning away from her. "Better get some sleep Ruthie, it's almost morning already." She shook her head clear, thought about saying something, thought better of it, and fled the cabin without another word.

She hid the necklace well, and didn't sleep at all that night. What the hell was going on? Jack wanted her, of that she was certain. She wasn't some blushing maiden who didn't know a thing about men's desires, and she wasn't a fool. But in what way did he want her? The kindness, the necklace, the... restraint... But Jack wasn't some fool either. He couldn't be thinking of her as anything more than a plaything; pirates were not like that. Hang it! – men were not like that.

Ruth was no blushing maiden, nor was she a fool; but perhaps she was so worldly, and so used to a world of cruelty and deceit, that she was in fact blinded to the possibility of a genuine feeling from Jack Sparrow.

Nothing more was mentioned, and Ruth found herself avoiding Jack's gaze, ignoring the usual grin, or wink. She worked hard, drunk more, and tried to forget her concerns. Almost successfully convincing herself, after two weeks, that rum had addled her brain, and she had imagined the whole incident.

From then on, it was back to their usual camaraderie.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They hadn't had a good plunder in a month, nothing but little trade ships, so many rejoiced when they came across the huge, bleak ship, bearing an Ottoman flag. What it was doing in the area, was anybody's business, but it looked rich – and Jack gave the heading straight away. Ruth borrowed Gibbs' telescope, spying the ship, and it's flag, but when she saw the name _Princess of Istanbul, _something unpleasant settled in her stomach.

"Thanks Gibbs, cap'n in his cabin?"  
"Aye,"  
"Be right back then,"  
"What you up to Harker?"  
"Nothin' mate, nothin' at all..." She left Gibbs muttering about interfering busybodies, and raced up to Jack's cabin, intent on interfering.

"What do you mean, leave it? Got a soft spot for the Ottomans?"  
"Nothin' like that... jus'... got a bad feeling Jack. 'Tis a big ship, could be well armed."  
"Could be, but we've got guns enough. Besides, more likely it's well stocked than well armed. We need to hit something soon – why not this?"  
"There'll be other ships Jack-"  
"But _why _not this one Ruthie? If I'm to tell the crew we're passing it by, I need a reason – can you give me one?" She struggled,  
"No... but-"  
"It'll be fine, trust me – _I'm Captain Jack Sparrow_." Ruth smiled smiled in spite of herself.  
"I know who you are Jack, but I have a really bad feeling about this. Woman's intuition you know."  
"Well, can't hardly tell the crew that, can I?"  
"Guess not..." He put a hand on her shoulder,  
"Don't worry yourself about it, it'll go just like all the other raids-" She shook him off angrily,  
"I'm not some silly, scared little girl Jack – you know me better than that! And if I'm right, it's not something to laugh at!"

He held his hands up, alarmed, "I'm not laughing at you Ruthie, and I know you're not silly. Look, if you wanna stay behind-" She slapped him. "Bloody hell Ruth!"  
"I said I'm not scared, not for me anyway! _Listen_, if we get taken, it's you they'll kill first! So if you insist on this, promise me one thing?"  
"A'right." He said, rubbing his face,  
"Let me stay by your side, if anything goes wrong, I wanna be there."  
"Nothing will go wrong Ruthie, but if it did, you'd be in more danger if you was with the captain." She sighed, "I already said, I'm not scared for me. Just promise Jack."  
"Fine, I promise." He put out his hand, but she shook her head.  
"I know better than to trust a pirate's word, especially when it parades as a gentleman's. Seal it with a kiss, and I'll know you can't break it – 'cause it's made to me, not to God, not to honour, me." He looked at her shrewdly, wondering what exactly it was she was so serious about. But whatever it was, she didn't want to tell, and he knew better than to try and get words out of Ruth when she had decided to be silent.

"Alright Ruth Harker, my promise to you, you'll have." He bent to kiss her, a brief but tangible touch. When he pulled away, he saw just how anxious she was, it was written all over her face. "It _will_ be fine Ruthie, it will." He brushed a hand over her cheek, and she grasped it briefly, then smiled. "'Course it will, I was making it all up to get a kiss from you Jack. See you on deck then." He laughed, letting her go. But he himself felt decidedly anxious now.

They were assembled, ready to go, Mosi was below decks, hidden away with strict instructions not to come up unless Gibbs, Simeon, Ruth, or Jack, came down. He was also armed with a dagger. Ruth's necklace was not hidden away, but instead stowed in an inside pocket she had taken the time to sew closed. She wanted it close to her today.

Jack gave the word, and everyone started moving. It was pandemonium for a while, as they boarded the larger ship, then the real fighting began. That was when Jack realised how right Ruth had been. They were not fighting tradesmen, not slavers, not a passenger ship – not even Naval Officers. They were fighting pirates. And a lot of them, well armed, organised. Before Jack could call for parley, his crew were effectively defeated. And only then, did the pirate captain appear.


End file.
